


en lo que respecta al control

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, clark tiene poderes qué esperábais, me da igual que eso no sea un tag, sexo acrobático
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero cuando están solos, no hay nada que Clark ame más que despojar a Bruce del absoluto sentido del tiempo y del espacio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	en lo que respecta al control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> para el [remix fest](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html) @ lj.

 

Clark a veces se hace con el control. No es algo que ocurra a menudo, y nunca tiene lugar en público. La mayor parte de las veces es culpa de Bruce, que gruñe y enseña los dientes, antes de colarle la lengua entre los labios y ordenarle que haga algo. Clark odia ( _mentira_ ) cuando la sangre le hierve y es incapaz de decir que no. Bruce tiene una excelente colección de marcas y moratones para demostrarlo.

—Ese cinturón vale más que tu sueldo, Kent —se burla Bruce a veces, cuando a Clark se le acaba la paciencia y le arranca el uniforme a tirones, lamiéndole la piel y mordiendo donde le place. No tiene que preocuparse mucho por Bruce, porque Batman no está hecho de cristal como el resto de seres humanos, incluso si no tiene más poder que sus grandes sumas de dinero, su tiempo libre y su tozudez.

—Me parece que estás subestimando mi sueldo —suele contestar Clark, sólo por fastidiarlo, mientras Bruce intenta quitarle el traje y la capa, aunque Clark no se lo permita.

Cuando están fuera, cazando monstruos y salvando vidas, Bruce tiene el control de la situación. Clark cree que se siente así más seguro, sobre todo en un mundo donde es el menos igual entre iguales.

—Créeme que no.

Pero cuando están solos, no hay nada que Clark ame más que despojar a Bruce del absoluto sentido del tiempo y del espacio, teniéndolo durante horas al límite de lo que su cuerpo puede soportar, llevándolo una y otra vez al borde de todas las sensaciones para verle caer lentamente. Muchas veces lo estimula hasta que Bruce le pide que _joder, Clark, no puedo más_ , otras veces cae de rodillas y le arranca gemidos con la lengua y los labios. A veces es en la cama, a veces contra la pared, en algunas ocasiones lo hacen en el aire, tan cerca el uno del otro que Clark puede sentir el latido de Bruce dentro de su propio pecho.

Hoy es así, con Bruce a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, probando que aún es flexible tras todos estos años, subiendo y bajando sobre su polla, con los párpados caídos y los ojos fijos en Clark.

—Sí, así —dice él, acompañando a Bruce con embestidas lentas y manos que se cierran sobre las caderas, dejando marcas que hacen que Clark se pregunte hasta qué punto Batman es un auténtico masoquista.

Clark siempre deja que Bruce se corra el primero. No sabe si es por cortesía o porque ama arrancarle orgasmo tras orgasmo, aunque Bruce le diga que no, que no puede, que es _físicamente imposible_ , incluso si Clark no le deja más de dos minutos antes de insistir de nuevo. Cuando se corre esta vez, manchándole la barriga a Clark, Bruce tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada, regalándole a Clark una sinfonía maravillosa.

Clark sale de él y lo ayuda a ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama. Se coloca a sus espaldas y lo abraza por detrás, empujando dentro con cuidado y embistiendo hacia arriba, en un ángulo que hace que Bruce agache la cabeza, se tense y deje escapar todo tipo de insultos.

—No te empeñes —murmura Bruce, intentando respirar. Clark sonríe, incluso si nadie puede verlo.

—Aún no me estoy empeñando —dice, sintiendo el dulce sabor del orgasmo en la punta de la lengua—. Dame un minuto.

Bruce no tiene tiempo de protestar porque Clark lo coge de las caderas y ondula contra él, el chasquido de piel contra piel inundando la habitación junto a gemidos y plegarias varios. Clark incluso cree que Bruce solloza (y él lo ha oído sollozar, a las cuatro de la mañana, cuando Clark le arranca un orgasmo imposible con dos dedos dentro y la lengua en la punta de la polla).

Clark le besa la nuca a Bruce antes de correrse, la boca entreabierta contra piel salada. Permanecen en el sitio, respirando en tándem y sujetándose con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante unos minutos, recreándose en el calor y en la calma. Clark reacciona el primero, separándose de Bruce para tirar el condón. Al volver, se deja caer sobre unas sábanas que están hechas un asco.

—Tienes que acordarte de que los humanos no tenemos la misma energía adolescente que tú —se queja Bruce, mirándose los moratones que le rodean las caderas.

Clark le sonríe, acercándolo por los muslos.

—Ah, pero si aún no hemos acabado —anuncia, ante la mirada de hastío de Bruce—. Todavía me queda follarte contra el techo.

Bruce amenaza por ir a buscar la kriptonita. Clark deja escapar una carcajada y sabe que es un farol, que esta noche Bruce le ha regalado todo el control a él en una de sus ridículas e ilógicas muestras de confianza y afecto. Y Superman nunca decepciona a aquellos que confían en él.

 


End file.
